


But To Feel Nothing Is As Not To Feel Anything-What A Waste

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, I'll Know It When I See It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	But To Feel Nothing Is As Not To Feel Anything-What A Waste

Elio was beautiful, plain and simple, he was shining and stunning in a way Oliver had never seen before. He had never so openly liked another man before him, he knew he shouldn’t pursue him, but he couldn’t help it. Not when the other was so gorgeous and made his chest tighten, it seemed so cliche to think so, but he finally understood all of those cheesy romances that he used to hate the thought of so much. After their first night together, when his eyes opened and he saw the younger man’s peaceful face, his heart beat a little bit faster as he laid there and watched him sleeping for a while. Oliver smiled softly at how calm he looked laying there, relaxed and curled up happily. 

Moving closer to him as he began stirring awake, kisses were pressed all along his graceful features, making him grin and squirm away from them. He was adorable. A pair of bright eyes peered back at him now, halfway tucked beneath the soft sheets that were curled around both of them. Delicate curls were falling around his face and Oliver’s hand moved to push back the loose strands of hair, though they just ended up curling into his hair gently. The smile on his own face was goofy, he was sure, but that was just the kind of feelings he brought up. There was nobody that had ever made Oliver feel like he did now, so happy and like he was a teenager again, the years he missed out on. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Oliver’s words were soft, his thumb stroking down over Elio’s cheek before his hand found his neck, the expanse of skin where bruises and bitemarks had now formed. He cursed himself for getting so out of control the night before, he should have known better than to leave so many marks where people could see them. Elio hadn’t seemed to mind in the moment and he hadn’t either. The chuckle that he released as he rolled closer to him was probably the sweetest noise he had ever heard, soft and airy, still a bit sleepy. That smile he gave him as he looked up was the second sweetest thing, toothy and like he had hung the stars in the sky for him. 

“You just wake up too early.” Elio murmured back to him, shaking his head in his quiet defense, though he didn’t seem too bothered. They had slept through half the day, it was now just past noon and there was no sight of them getting up. Luckily, the door was still locked and nobody had come looking for Elio yet. It wouldn’t be a good look for him to be found with his boss’s son wrapped up in his arms. Especially not his boss’s seventeen year old son. Not that it was a crime for them, of course, but it just wasn’t a good look and he was still concerned about keeping up the straight act. Even if Elio had always seen right through it and disliked having to pretend, he seemed to understand at least. 

“Some of us have to do things besides lounging around and being beautiful all day.” It was a low jab and it earned Oliver a glare. However, watching Elio glare was like listening to a kitten hiss. It wasn’t exactly threatening and more adorable than anything. He seemed to be further offended when Oliver simply laughed at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, but he didn’t fight him on it. Mostly because he knew it was the truth, he was sure. As much as Oliver would like to be able to just spend his days with him, he was there to do his job. “Don’t worry, you’re very good at being gorgeous.” There was a small smile Elio couldn’t quite hide as he tucked his face into his shoulder and long arms curled around his neck to hold onto him. Sure, he was there for work and he knew he had to get back to it at some point, but there were far better things that were demanding attention at the moment. A few more hours couldn’t hurt. 


End file.
